


Partition

by Yessydo



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Light CBT, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, PWP, Power Bottom Nathan, Top Charles, Written 2013/2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessydo/pseuds/Yessydo
Summary: Nathan and Charles in the back of a limousine. 'Nuff said.





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found on my old hard drive! 
> 
> I guess I wrote this five or six years ago and completely forgot about it. Did a little light grammar/syntax work in the last few days, but have otherwise not altered it from its original 2013/2014 state. Anyway, now it's all of your guys' problem, too!

The proposition had come with all the subtlety one could reasonably expect from a man named Nathan Explosion. It had been, in all other ways, a perfectly ordinary work day. They’d just concluded an meeting with Hot Topic about a new line of crossover merchandise featuring Dethklok and a number of different Adult Swim properties. Charles found the whole concept a little tacky, even by their standards, but it would undoubtedly be extremely profitable, so everyone had signed on the dotted line. Hands were shaken, and the band was assured that production on their brand new line of “Mortyklok” t-shirts, leggings, hoodies, tank tops, socks, hats, tote bags, infant onesies, mugs, chequebooks and pacemakers would go ahead immediately. Typically, Charles would ride alone in his limousine while the boys either took the tour bus or the dethcycle to the hangar, but Nathan caught him by the elbow as the six of them stepped out of the elevator. Charles turned. Nathan’s face wore its typical snarl, but there was a trepidation in the way he cast his eyes from side to side.

“Yes, Nathan? Can I help you with something?” Charles hoped he didn’t sound too impatient, though he was tired and not eager to delay the long trip back to base.

“Mind if I ride with you?” Nathan asked, “I, uh, want to…talk to you about…something.” Charles quirked an eyebrow before he could stop himself, but quickly reset his features to their characteristic impassivity.

“Of course,” he replied, “that’d be just fine, Nathan.” Nothing about the other man’s face or posture changed, but Charles thought he sensed a rising tension emanating from Nathan’s hulking frame.

Charles saw it coming a mile away. Nathan had been acting strangely around him for weeks: looking away when their eyes met during meetings, then overcompensating with spells of disquieting friendliness. Coupled with his conspicuous near-celibacy, Charles could think of no other explanation: Nathan had a crush on him. From anyone other than Charles, this assertion would seem vainglorious if not delusional, but there was no ego in this assessment. While Charles refused to self-deprecate, neither did he self-aggrandize. He was an accountant, after all, he could put two and two together. So, when Nathan reached out and laid a hand on Charles’s thigh in the back of the limousine, he did not suffer the temporary paralysis brought on by a blindsiding. Rather, he was able to calmly turn and look Nathan in the eye, his face neutral, but understanding.

“Nathan, are you making a pass at me?” He asked, knowing the answer but choosing to give Nathan an off-ramp in case he lost his nerve. Nathan swallowed, thickly, and nodded,

“I’ve, uh…I’ve been thinking a lot about you,” he said, his gravelly baritone uncharacteristically timid, “in, like, a sex…like a sexual way.” Charles nodded,

“I see,” he said. Nathan cleared his throat,

“Is that…would you…”

“Yes, I’d be amenable,” Charles responded, putting Nathan out of his stammering misery, “were you thinking right now or did you want to wait until we get home?” Nathan, by way of an answer, leaned forward and kissed Charles, his free hand rising to cup the older man’s cheek. Charles would be the first to admit he hadn’t quite been expecting that, given the trepidation with which Nathan had offered his proposal. His eyes flew wide and his breath hitched. He could feel Nathan tensing against him and, worried he might misunderstand and pull away, he closed his eyes and leaned into Nathan’s touch. Nathan, in turn, pressed closer to Charles, licking at his manager’s lips until they parted. Charles barely suppressed a moan as the hand on his thigh began tracing a pattern of light touches up and down his leg. Charles noticed with amusement as the driver quietly rolled up the partition. Every Klokateer was trained to value the privacy of their masters, and it was heartening to see that training put to good use. Nathan must have noticed, too, because he was emboldened to unzip the fly of Charles’s pants. Nathan’s large, manicured hand slipped between the fabric of Charles’s trousers and his briefs. His cock responded to Nathan’s touch, slowly firming beneath his fingers. All the while, they shared slow, hungry kisses, which Nathan punctuated with brief pecks and nibbles. Charles pulled away to focus on undoing his belt. In response, Nathan’s mouth began working its way down from Charles’s ear to the collar of his shirt. Charles slid his trousers and underpants down to his knees. He guided Nathan’s hand back onto his now-hard cock and pumped it up and down a few times. Nathan soon took over on his own, tightening his grip and speeding his pace. Charles panted, grumbling out small encouragements to the other man.

“Oh, yes, Nathan,” he purred, “oh, that’s good. That’s a good boy.” Nathan, just full of surprises today, slipped down onto the floor of the car and positioned himself between Charles’s knees, stroking all the while before dipping his head down and taking Charles into his mouth. His technique - somehow both hesitant and overeager - made it very clear that this was not something Nathan was in the habit of doing, but he made up for his lack of skill in other ways. For one thing, Charles found him just beautiful to watch, tucking his hair behind his ear as his head bobbed up and down on Charles’s stiff cock. He could see Nathan undoing his pants, freeing his own straining erection and taking himself in hand. He sucked and stroked, deep rumbling moans vibrating up and down Charles’s shaft. Charles felt his hips canting forward reflexively and Nathan took him deeper into his throat. He began to gag and Charles backed off a bit, letting him take a moment to catch his breath. Nathan looked up at Charles, spit-slick lips parted, eyes dark and lidded with lust. Charles leaned forward and reached for Nathan. He grabbed a fistful of hair at the nape of the big man’s neck and pulled him into a claiming kiss. Nathan growled into his mouth and Charles dragged him upwards until they were face to face again, though not letting go of the back of his head. Nathan straddled the manager’s lap, grinding his hips down and letting their exposed cocks rub together. Charles put his free hand around both of them and stroked, slowly and deliberately. Nathan let his head fall back and he let out a high whine.

“Fuck me,” he insisted. A fond smirk crept across Charles’s face and he reached into the console compartment beside him. He always kept a bottle of hand lotion in the limo to apply before meetings, but he was perfectly happy to expand its use-case. He pumped a small amount onto his hand and applied it to himself, then grabbed a little more to prepare Nathan. He reached between them and began to work the other man open with one finger, then a second. Nathan shivered and moaned, bucking his hips like a horny racehorse. Charles replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, teasing and stretching Nathan’s ass until he growled that he was ready, goddammit. Charles suppressed a laugh and obliged, gently lowering Nathan onto his cock until he was entirely sheathed inside the other man’s body. Nathan bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, clearly struggling a bit with the sensation. After a moment, he began to move, rocking forward and back in Charles’s lap. With every motion he grew bolder, lifting himself a little higher and coming down a little harder. Charles moaned and began whispering breathless praises,

“Good boy, Nathan, yes,” he panted, “just like that.” He took Nathan’s cock in his hand and jerked him at a swift pace. Nathan was trying to speak, but all that escaped him were half-words and desperate, ecstatic sounds.

“I’m gonna come,” he managed eventually. Charles moaned encouragingly,

“Yes, good boy,” he grinned, “come for me.” Nathan’s entire body tensed and he cried out. Hot cum dripped onto Charles’s hand, but he kept stroking, his pace unforgiving. Nathan screamed, his hypersensitive cock burning under Charles’s unrelenting grip.

“Please,” Nathan begged.

“Please what?” Charles briefly entertained the thought that he was garnering too much enjoyment from this, but Nathan still seemed onboard.

“Please,” Nathan said again, slumping forward so that his head was buried in the shoulder of Charles’s jacket, still riding and rutting all the while. Charles kept stroking Nathan’s spent cock until he came himself, burying himself deep inside Nathan’s ass. He gave three powerful final thrusts before his body went slack. Nathan collapsed in relief, taking deep, jagged breaths into Charles’s neck, hot breath rising to fog up the older man’s glasses. Charles brought his hands up around Nathan’s back and held him close, stroking his shoulder blades through the soft material of his t-shirt. He kissed Nathan’s forehead, then each of his cheeks, then his mouth.

“You did so well for me, Nathan,” he murmured, brushing Nathan’s hair behind his ears. Nathan practically clung to him as Charles cleaned them both up with the wipes he kept in the same console as his hand lotion. They dressed in silence. Charles applied fresh deodorant to his underarms and pomade to his hair, slicking it back from where it had become matted and disheveled. Nathan combed his hair as well and strapped himself back into his boots, but otherwise required very little grooming. In the end, he was the one who broke the silence,

“I think we should keep doing that,” he said. Charles quirked an eyebrow, “not right now, obviously, but like, another time. We should do that again, is what I’m saying.” Charles thought about that, considering in a brief moment all the possible implications and consequences of an ongoing affair with his employer. Finally, he nodded,

“Yes, I think we should,” he said. Nathan smiled for a fraction of a second and, surprising Charles once again, clasped their hands together. The tender moment lasted only a moment, however, as Nathan snapped his hand away when the driver rolled the partition down again,

“Pardon me, sires,” he said, “but if your, er, business is concluded, we should really get back on the road.” Charles furrowed his brow as he came to the realization that they were indeed stopped. He looked out his window and found that they were parked on the shoulder of the highway.

“Of course,” he said, suppressing a wry chuckle, “we shouldn’t keep the others waiting. Thank you.” The driver rolled the partition back up again and brought the car to life, pulling back onto the road. Nathan and Charles shared a small, awkward smile before Nathan kissed him again. They broke apart and spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence, Nathan’s hand laying gently over Charles’s as they sped down the highway. He looked out the window, smiling to himself as he wondered if Nathan was also thinking about the fact that the Dethjet’s state rooms contained king-sized beds, and it was a long flight back to Mordhaus.


End file.
